


Harmless Flirting

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr The Walking Dead One Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Facial, NeganSmutWeek, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Prompt: Negan catches his wife flirting with Simon and has to reign her in





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took a week off to focus on Negan smut. Nobody Cares will be finished soon (mix of happy and sad!)

One of the hardest parts about not working was the boredom. Holly walked through the sanctuary looking at the people slaving away for their points. She was surprised most of them hated her, but if she went to help them she would risk the wrath of Negan. She would rather be on anyone else’s bad side than her husband. The last time he was upset with her she couldn’t walk right for a week. 

The memory made her wince and excited her at the same time. It had been awhile since it was her turn in Negan’s bed. She tried to find him this morning, but of course he was busy with another wife. Sharing was never one of Holly’s strong suits, but it was better than the alternative. 

Needing something to occupy her time and feeling a little lonely she headed out to the gun range in the back of The Sanctuary. Sometimes Negan’s chosen were out there practicing, but the area looked empty and Holly found the idea of firing a gun soothing, needing an outlet for blowing off some steam. 

When she got closer she spotted someone moving closer to the armory. Most of the guns were kept locked away, but there were always a few hand guns with blanks sitting out for practice. She wondered who her shooting partner would be and to her surprise it was her husband’s second in command. 

Holly barely knew Simon, when he was around the only person he wanted to speak with was Negan. In fact, she didn’t think she had ever seen him away from her husband. She counted herself lucky he was the one at the range since there was a decent chance he might actually not be afraid of Negan enough to speak to her and she could definitely use the company.

“Those don’t look like handguns.” Holly stuck her hands behind her back as she leaned over the table. 

“That’s because they’re not.” Simon didn’t look up at he sorted the weapons.

“Taking inventory?” 

The guns were set out on a picnic table. There was a small building behind them with a metal door where they were kept locked. Holly scanned the table and it looked like some serious weaponry. 

“New additions.” Simon placed another machine gun looking item on the table. “We had a pick up.”

“What’s that?” Holly pointed to a gun.

“AK47.” Simon did not stop sorting.

“And that?” She moved to another gun.

“MR15.” Again he didn’t look up.

“And this?” Her finger settled on a larger one.

“TX1000.” 

“Hey.” Holly reached out and grabbed his hand. 

Simon slowly raised his face. She expected him to look angry or pull his hand away. It felt awkward touching him and she let go without lifting her hand off of his.

“That’s from the Terminator movies.” She gave a hundred dollar smile. 

A corner of Simon’s mouth raised and he nodded. Holly noticed he wasn’t pulling away from her. 

“You know your action movies.” He wasn’t really her type, but she had to admit the smile made him cuter.

“I know my movies in general.” Realizing their position was starting to get awkward she pulled her hand back. “Were any of those gun types accurate?”

“No.” Simon let out a nasally laugh and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s what, I just know what they can do.”

“Show me.” Holly crossed her arms and popped her hip. 

Simon glanced at the area around him and then moved towards the first gun she questioned.

“This one does a massive amount of rapid firing.” He locked eyes with her. “Terrible aim though.” 

He moved down the table.

“This one is the opposite, even if you’re a bad shot it’s really easy to hit your target.” Simon picked up the gun and brought it eye-level. “But it takes a while between rounds.”

“I’m not much of a shot.” Holly laughs and looks at the table. “Besides, I doubt I’ll ever be in a situation where I need to fire one of those.”

“Always good to be prepared.” Simon set the gun down. 

“Okay Mr. Boy Scout.” Holly scanned all the guns. “Which one of these would be the most practical to use?”

Simon did not hesitate before grabbing a gun, it looked like the kind police used to carry.

“This one.” He placed it in Holly’s hand. “It already has a round of blanks in it.”

“Thanks.” Holly didn’t want the conversation to end, but Simon turned around and went back to his supplies.

She let out an over exaggerated breath and walked over towards the targets. A quick glance towards Simon let her know he was likely to get distracted again. She held the gun in front of her and started pulling the trigger. Nothing was happening and she tried her hardest to look confused. Knowing she needed to step it up a notch she turned the gun towards her face and looked down the barrel.

“Woah woah woah!” Simon ran over from the table. “What the hell are you doing?”

“It wouldn’t fire.” Holly knew she wasn’t doing females anywhere a favor, but she didn’t care. 

Simon grabbed the gun from her and turned it to its side.

“You have to turn the safety off.” He flipped the switch. “Never stare down the barrel. Even if it only has blanks, you could blind yourself or worse.” 

“Sorry. I’m not familiar with weapons.” Holly turned forward and held the gun straight in front of her chest.

“You’ve got it wrong.” Simon sighed. “Hold it higher. Don’t lock your arms, you want to absorb the blow back.”

“Like this?” Holly tried to adjust her feet as awkwardly as possible.

“Have you ever fired a gun?” Simon sounded shocked. “Your stance is all wrong.”

“Could you show me?” Holly tiled her head. “Please?”

Simon held his hand out for the gun, but Holly had other ideas. She lifted it more and relaxed her shoulders.

“Like this?” She didn’t look at him.

There was a sense of hesitation, but Simon placed a hand on her elbow, moving her hand down. 

“Remember to have the perfect balance of relaxation and control.” He was getting closer, but not as close as Holly would have liked.

“Are my feet okay?” She felt like a spider setting a trap and had to hide the smile.

“No.” Simon moved behind her and kicked her legs further apart. “Relax your knees?”

“And my grip?” Now that he was behind her Holly let the grin show. 

His arms came over her shoulders and the human contact felt like heaven. Simon repositioned his hands over hers. Once he adjusted her hands he rose the gun. His head right on her shoulder. 

“It’s easier to keep it as close to eye level as possible.” Simon was right next to her ear. 

Holly was loving the attention and the feel of a man this close to her. 

“Keep your trigger finger relaxed.” Simon continued to guide her. “And then when you’re ready lightly pull the trigger.”

Holly did as instructed and a blank fired from the gun. Luck seemed to be on her side and Simon did not back away. She turned towards him and gave another smile. The sound of slow clapping broke the moment. 

Quickly Holly lowered the gun and Simon backed away. When each of them turned around Negan was only a few feat away drawing out his round of applause. 

“What a fucking show that was.” His eyes were glued to Holly. 

She glanced away, but then looked back towards him. He approached both of them and Holly didn’t dare look at Simon, imagining he was feeling as petrified as she was. Deciding it was better to play it off she went towards Negan and gave him a huge hug.

“I’m glad you’re here. I was looking for you earlier.” Holly tried her hardest to sound excited and not scared.

Negan responded by grabbing her hands from the back of his neck and bringing them forward. He was squeezing a little too tight for comfort. 

“Just showing Holly how to shoot.” Simon scratched the back of his head. “I should get back to sorting the new inventory.”

“Stay.” Negan didn’t take his eyes off of Holly. “Did she tell you that her daddy was a state trooper and she grew up around firearms?”

“No.” Simon’s tone switched from nervous to angry. 

“I suppose as her husband I am privy to that sort of information.” Negan grabbed her hands even harder before spinning her around so her back was against his chest. “I bet this girl could teach the two of us a thing or two.”

“You flatter me.” Holly gave a nervous laugh. “I should probably get back to the other girls. We were going to give each other facials today.”

“No, I don’t think so doll.” Negan put his arms around her waist and pulled her tigher against him. “I think you were looking for me earlier because you needed something. What was it?”

“Just to say hello.” Holly glanced towards Simon, who was trying his hardest not to look at them. 

Negan put his mouth right next to her ear and took a deep breath, the sound sent a shiver through her.

“Come on, nobody believes that.” He moved one of his hands against her stomach. “Now since I was unavailable you weren’t trying to go after poor Simon for the same request were you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Holly tried to twist away.

Negan’s grip was too strong. He yanked her back and Holly knew she was in trouble. 

“This sounds like some marital issues.” Simon started to walk. “I’ll leave you two in…”

“No.” Negan brought his other hand to Holly’s collarbone. “You will stay right here.”

Negan slid his hand down under her top. She was wearing the standard little black cotton dress. His hand traveled straight under the top of her bra and she let out a little gasp as he started fondling her breast. 

Holly knew better than to fight him off, but she looked away from Simon not enjoying the situation any more than he was. Negan must have sensed she was not fighting him and brought his other hand to the strap of her dress. He pushed it down her shoulder along with her bra strap. 

“Maybe Simon has somewhere to be.” Holly was eager for her husband, but not with the other man watching. 

“He has nowhere to be.” Negan grabbed the other strap and slid it down.

Her dress was right at level with her breasts. Negan pulled his hand away, pulling her nipple with it. She let out a little gasp. He pushed her dress the rest of the way down and it landed in a pile at her feet. Holly felt exposed, out in the open standing in the lady black underwear set Negan provided for her. 

She was so torn, because she wanted her husband badly, but did not want an audience. There was no doubt Holly knew Negan’s temper and decided that trying to detour him would only egg him on. When his fingers undid the clasp on her bra she whimpered and raised her arms. 

“Tsk. Tsk. Baby doll.” Negan lowered her arms and her bra fell forward. 

Simon stood a few feet in front of her. He was no longer looking away and instead was staring right at her chest. 

“I got to watch Simon help you shoot.” Negan tucked his fingers under the sides of her panties and pulled them down. “Now he’s going to watch you help me shoot.”

Holly loved the feeling of Negan behind her, but she was enjoying the way Simon’s eyes were trailing her body. After going too long without male attention she was starting to doubt herself, but having one man touch her and another watch her was effecting her in ways she didn’t think possible. Negan's hand cupped her mound and he slid one finger inside her.

“Simon, I’m not sure if she’s wet because of me or because of you.” Negan kissed at Holly’s neck. “Feel free to touch yourself all you want, but no touching her or me.”

To Holly’s surprise Simon nodded and stuck his hand down his pants. He brought his other to his jeans and undid the zipper on his jeans. His cock sprung forward and Holly moaned, seeing it was a decent size. 

“Don’t go making me more jealous doll.” Negan drove his finger further inside her.

Holly had to move on her tippy toes but there was still a burn from Negan’s thrust. He pulled his finger out and Holly turned towards him. She grabbed his face and placed a deep kiss on his lips. His tongue was so soft and she couldn’t believe how much she had missed the sensation. 

Instead of touching her Negan lifted off his own shirt. Holly went towards his jeans and undid the fly, then pushed his pants down, no longer caring that Simon was behind her touching himself. 

“If you don’t calm down I’m going to let Simon switch positions with me.” Negan used his stern voice.

Holly immediately pulled her hands back. Negan reached down and grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks apart.

“Or maybe we can double team you?” He pulled them further apart.

“Please no.” Holly fell forward against Negan.

She was an anal virgin and the idea of backdoor sex was less than appealing, even more so with someone who wasn’t Negan. 

“Then wait your turn and do as your told.” Negan stepped out of his pants and underwear. 

Holly froze, not wanting to upset him. She glanced down at his rock hard cock and a gasp escaped her. Seeing him right after Simon reminded her just what a lucky girl she was. There was no doubt she was eager to get instruction from Negan. If it weren’t so obvious he was in charge she would have jumped on top of him by now. 

Negan looked at their pile of clothes and then moved to the grass on top of her dress. She was shocked as he looked up at her, naked in front of Simon. 

“My lady is fucking hot right?” Negan asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Simon’s eyes were studying her as he continued to stroke his dick.

Holly started to feel uncomfortable. She brought her hands up to cover herself.

“Stop doll.” Negan raised his arms behind his head, sprawled out on the grass. “You let both of us study your body.” 

A gust of wind blew through. Goosebumps developed on Holly’s arms and her nipples grew into tiny pebbles. She started looking around.

“What? Are you concerned someone might sneak up on you and catch you doing something bad?” Negan raised his eyebrows. 

Holly was too aware that he was right. She knew playing dumb to get Simon near her was wrong on so many levels. 

“I’m sorry.” It was all she could say. “Please?”

“Please what?” Negan certainly had no issue showing off his body.

“Please let me come down to you?” Holly wanted him, and she wanted him to shield her body from possible guests and Simon.

“Climb on top of me.” Negan brought his arms up to wave her down. 

Holly didn’t wait a second before falling on top of him. She expected his to roll over, but instead his hands grabbed here waist. Then he brought one of them to her chest and pushed her back so she was up in the air. He moved her backwards so she was right above his cock.

“Ride me.” Negan locked eyes with her. They looked angry and demanding.

She gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with her pussy. It slid right in at first, but the position was making his size all too noticeable.

“All the way.” Negan narrowed his eyebrows.

Holly forced herself to relax and let gravity take over. It made her feel so tight, even with the abundant amount of slickness her body had produced. A loud groan escaped her throat as she slid all the way down. 

“God damn, you are tight.” Negan licked his thumb and then placed it against her clit. “Maybe I have been ignoring you.”

Simon walked around them and he was in Holly’s view again. His cock was still in his hand and he started stroking faster.

“Get to it girl.” Negan released his hands and put them behind his head.

Holly started rocking her hips. Instead of an in and out motion it was more back and forth. She had to fight the urge to curl up against his chest. Simon seemed so sweet earlier, but now his cock looked angry and she regretted her decision.

“You can do better than that.” Negan brought an arm behind her and slapped her ass.

“Yip!” She jerked herself forward.

“Keep doing that.” Negan moved his hand away. 

Holly more wanted to get this over with than anything else. She started bouncing her body forward, making sure that his cock was sliding in and out of her with each movement. She tried to focus on Negan, but it was too difficult to not stare at Simon’s dick. She licked her lips and thought about wrapping her mouth about it. She was not ready for double penetration with her ass, but the thought of having her mouth and pussy filled with cocks sent a spark through her. 

The sensation started to change. Negan pushed his thumb down harder on her clit and she was bucking her body forward to meet his rub. 

“Fuck.” She knew she was loosing herself. 

“What a dirty mouth for a dirty girl.” Negan laughed.

Holly didn’t care what he said she moved her body in earnest. Her eyes rolled back in her head. The back and forth was giving her more than the in and out and she stopped listening to his earlier directive. Her body gyrated on his hips and needy groans escaped her body. 

“Simon she’s about to blow.” Negan’s voice sounded far away.

 

Holly brought her hands to her chest and started to grab her nips, pulling and tweaking them. She opened her mouth unintentionally, imagining Simon slamming his cock to the back of her throat while holding her hair in place. 

“Feel free to give her one of those facials she wanted earlier.” Negan started to move his hips in opposite of her thrusts.

His cock was hitting her in all the right places. She was wound so tight that it happened so fast. A high pitched scream escaped her and echoed across the shooting range. Negan shuddered underneath her and then warm gooey liquid hit her face. Holly tried to catch her breath as she opened her eyes to see Simon’s cock a few inches away, his hot cum landing on her cheeks in spurts. 

Unable to support herself any more Holly collapsed forward. Negan moved her to the side and climbed out underneath her. Her pussy was filled her her husband’s cum and her face was covered in his second hand man’s. All she could think about was the sweet release that was rocking her body. Soon the sensation started to fade and she grabbed for her dress to wipe her face.

Once she was done she turned over and pulled it over her head, not bothering with the panties and bra. Negan held his hand down to her and she noticed Simon was back over by the guns. Her legs shook as she stood. Negan put his hand behind her head.

“I’m fine with the flirting doll.” He tucked a hair behind her ear. “But don’t let any of these fucks touch you.”

Holly nodded her head furiously, fairly certain it would be a long time before she spoke to Simon again. 

“Go get yourself cleaned up and ready for tonight.” Negan swatted her ass.

Holly looked at him with surprise.

“What?” Negan laughed. “After that you don’t think I’d want to spend the entire night buried in your pussy?”

A huge grin spread across Holly’s face. She scampered off, thinking to herself maybe she should get in trouble more often.


End file.
